Generally, lighting apparatuses are being utilized as home lightings or other indoor and outdoor lightings using incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps, or High brightness light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Among these, LED lighting apparatuses have low power consumption and semi-permanent life when compared to general incandescent lamps. Thus, the LED lighting apparatuses are being widely used.
An LED lighting apparatus according a related art includes a heat sink for effectively dissipating heat generated in an LED. However, the heat sink has a structure which does not effectively dissipate heat generated in a power supply unit (PSU).
As a result, a PSU's life may be reduced, or a lift of the LED lighting apparatus may be reduced by the heat generated in the PSU.